


That Wasn't Very Subtle

by ashyblondwaves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyblondwaves/pseuds/ashyblondwaves
Summary: Another drabble written for a prompt game on Tumblr. Give me a sentence and I'll write a story around it. The sentence for this drabble is: "That Wasn't Very Subtle."I always think about when exactly Wanda and Vision got together officially. In my mind they’d had their first kiss while still at the compound, so let’s expand on that a little bit and add in some first time heavy petting.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	That Wasn't Very Subtle

They’d been here before. Wanda’s room, propped in the middle of her bed, lips brushing against each other tenderly. In fact, it was all they did whenever they had a free moment and Wanda was ready for more. 

She spoke between kisses, letting her lips linger against Vision’s so they ever so slightly brushed against each other. 

“Touch me,” she whispered. 

Vision pulled away, confusion clear on his face. 

**“That wasn’t very subtle.”**

A smile spread across Wanda’s face. She reached out and cupped Vision’s cheek, smoothing her hand down. 

“It doesn’t have to be,” she explained. “I know we’re not telling anyone about this yet, but you can tell me anything you want. I’m letting you know it’s ok to touch me.” 

Vision nodded. “Where would you like me to touch you?”

“Here.” 

Wanda took Vision’s hand in both of hers and brought it to her breast. As she let go, she took a deep breath and basked in the feeling of Vision’s hand on her body. Even through clothing, it felt exquisite. 

“Now go ahead,” Wanda breathed, bringing her mouth within inches of Vision’s. “Explore.” 

She pressed her lips to his and let his hands do the work for him. His second hand joined in immediately, first cupping Wanda’s other breast but then moved down and came to rest on her hip. He rubbed the spot with his thumb as his other hand trailed down her stomach. 

“You know,” Vision whispered into Wanda’s ear. “You can touch me, too.” 

Their lips met again and this time Wanda took her time to explore the expanse of Vision’s chest, running her hands down the curves and muscle only stopping when she reached his pelvis. 

They were treading on new territory, but all it took was one word from Vision to get them back on track. 

“Lower.” 

Wanda nodded, letting Vision know it was ok for him to move lower, too before moving her hand down to cup Vision’s erection through his jeans. She kneaded him softly, whimpering when his hand made contact with her aching middle. 

Clothes were in the way and neither of them felt anywhere near ready to stop. Their eyes met in silent permission, an agreement to keep going. 

With one hand, Wanda reached for Vision’s belt and pulled it free, unbuttoning the jeans and unzipping them. She breathed heavily in anticipation but looked to Vision one more time. His eyes were closed in anticipation and that told her all she needed to know. 

She pushed her hand beyond the denim and felt his hard length. She ran her palm against the shaft and as she touched Vision, he responded in kind, moving his hand beyond the elastic waistband of Wanda’s sweatpants. 

He palmed her middle, feeling the warmth and wetness against his hand as Wanda pulled him from his jeans and began to stroke his length. Every time Wanda did something new to Vision, he pressed forward. Two fingers slide between Wanda’s wet folds, gently brushing against her clit. 

Wanda moan and arched her back. 

“There,” she whimpered. “That’s where I want you to touch me.” 

Vision nodded and slid his fingers back up to Wanda’s swollen clit. Using her noises as a guide, he lightly brushed circles against the nerve and as he perfected this movement, Wanda’s hand move up and down Vision’s length, almost in perfect rhythm. 

Wanda came first, crying out Vision’s name as her orgasm rushed through her body. Even as she climaxed she kept her hand firmly around Vision’s erection, pumping up and down until finally he moaned loudly and came hard, spilling down Wanda’s hand. 

The breathless pair stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until finally Wanda cracked a smile and began to laugh. 

Vision stared down at Wanda’s hand, still gripping his now softened length. 

“I’m really sorry about this mess I made,” he apologized. 

“Don’t be,” Wanda said assuringly, finally letting go of him. “I would’ve been offended if you didn’t.“Come on,” she hopped off the bed. “Let’s get cleaned up.” 


End file.
